


雪男与尖耳朵的恶魔谈过一次

by emyycolors



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Summary: 他俩谈不拢。
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 7





	雪男与尖耳朵的恶魔谈过一次

他俩谈不拢。

那家伙几乎是幸灾乐祸地对雪男说∶“你想让我消失，我说了可不算，你得先彻底清理掉自己的欲望才行。奥村老师，你不会今天才知道，我们恶魔原本就是从你们人类的欲望里诞生的吧？”

“少废话，那为什么我们这么多年都井水不犯河水，你却偏偏在这个时候蹦出来？”

“那得问问你自己，为什么偏偏在这个时候被动摇了心志？”那团青色的燐火在雨里跳动着，仔细看的话会发现频率和雪男左眼里燃烧着的燐火一模一样。但他俩此刻并非真的身处倾盆大雨下的正十字学园塔楼顶的天文台，而是双双进入了雪男灵魂深处与恶魔沟通的幻境。这是雪男第一次知道自己内心竟然还有这样一个地方，而那只和自己长得一模一样的、却长着尖耳朵长尾巴的恶魔，却像是早已恭候他多时一般向他张开双臂走了过来。“雪男，我是真的好奇，你究竟是被什么突然迷了心窍？”

“滚开。”雪男后退一步，用枪挡开恶魔的触碰。

“要知道这些年我可下足了功夫，但怎么也破不开你的心防，”恶魔像是没被打断一般，继续拖着他那夸张的戏剧腔，围着雪男转悠，“不过既然事已至此，你不妨告诉我你究竟想要什么，我可以帮你。”

“浪费时间。”雪男语气冷酷地说完这句指代不明的话，便抬手一枪把对面的恶魔幻影打成了烟雾。下一瞬间，站在雨中天文台上的雪男睁开了先前紧闭着的右眼。

他左眼里的燐火和雨里的那一团立刻同时消失不见，年轻的驱魔师裹紧风衣转身离开，背对着塔楼上的灯光藏起了表情。

#

此时距离雪男被藤堂逼出恶魔之眼已经过去了一个学期，他依然对自己身上这突如其来的改变一点头绪都没有，但路西法那句令人厌烦的“你很弱小”倒是每时每刻都能在雪男身上找到证明——无论是面对修拉时十战九败，还是无法拯救痛苦挣扎中的学生与同伴，或是眼睁睁看着诗惠美投向哥哥的怀抱却无能为力。

没错，诗惠美。自那个雨夜之后，雪男就一直在思考恶魔所说的“欲望”。他很确定如果这与爱情有关，那么十拿九稳会是诗惠美。少女自从救回了出云，每天和朋友们在一起时变得开朗多了，也更漂亮了。今天的她也甜甜地笑着，头上戴着用妮妮为她编出的花藤做的发卡，穿着出云送给她的新裙子，十足的赏心悦目，她甚至一早还在走廊上问过雪男觉得这裙子好不好看。他当然觉得好看，可是午餐时她为每个同学都准备了一小份便当，却独独没有雪男的。独自坐在餐厅远离人群的一角的年轻老师不动声色地扒拉着盘子里他自己打来的盖浇饭，有些拿不准“被诗惠美忽视”这件事究竟该使自己产生多少百分比的不愉快。

这时，一声惊叫突然在诗惠美那一桌响起。“是小黑！哇！诗惠美太了不起了！小黑你快看，诗惠美给我的便当上画了个你！”

“啧。”雪男一个用力戳破了溏心煎蛋。他十分确定，在燐那咋咋呼呼的声音响起的一瞬间，自己的不愉快值便立刻飙到了百分之百。他听见诗惠美不好意思地说没什么，燐快尝尝好不好吃，然后他的蠢哥哥便在其他人的起哄声中嘿嘿笑着说，不用尝也知道一定很美味的。雪男觉得自己快要听不下去了。他埋下头去，只能更用力地扒着米饭。

“怎么一个人在这里？”不一会儿，对面一阵椅子被拉开的声音，雪男抬起头，刚好看到燐大大咧咧地在他面前坐了下来，雪男眨了眨眼睛。

“你怎么过来了？”他反问，然后扭头看了看诗惠美那边，女孩儿正好朝这边转过头来，还笑着跟雪男挥了挥手。

“这个，给你。”燐不答，将一个便当盒戳在雪男眼前，“你……你哥哥我专门做给你的。”这家伙竟然还有些脸红？

“我吃不下了。”

“吃不下也得吃！”燐不由分说地打开盖子，自顾自地一样一样介绍给雪男，“你看，这是专门煮给你的鸡蛋，煮的时候放了出云给我的稻荷神狐尾草，听说可以让人睡个好觉，还有胡萝卜，小时候老爹就说如果吃胡萝卜可以让人脸色好看一些，你最近总是垮着脸，也不知道老爹的秘方管不管用……这个是从诗惠美家的菜园里摘的青笋——”

又是诗惠美。雪男不等燐介绍完，一把将便当盒拽了过来，恶狠狠地戳了一片胡萝卜塞进嘴里。燐不明白他发什么疯，但见他总算肯乖乖吃饭，于是撇撇嘴，然后将胳膊撑在桌子上，托着下巴看着雪男。

“你，还有事？”

被盯着的那人浑身不自在，燐却在此时才想起来，自己似乎并不单单是来送饭的。“啊，没错，我……”他说了一半，像是又反应过来什么似的，“喂，你这家伙，现在真是越来越不把哥哥放在眼里了！”

“所以你是来吵架的？”

“你小子……”燐咬着牙，被雪男的态度激得火起。小黑连忙跳上他的肩膀，蹭着燐的耳朵使劲安抚着他。最终，当哥哥的败下阵来。

燐叹了口气：“雪男，我说过要和你谈谈的。”

“谈什么？”

“所有的事。”燐一下子把双手拍在桌子上，向前倾着身子，“为什么自从我们救回出云后你就一直不理我？你在启明结社里究竟遇到了什么？我们净化不净明王那天晚上又发生了什么？你遇到了什么不开心的事吗？你到底有什么事瞒着我？……”

燐每问一个问题，语气和动作就更急切一分，雪男却一边听着一边慢条斯理地喝完了汤。

“……我不是你哥哥吗？”燐终于问完了最后一个问题。

雪男擦了擦嘴，放下手帕抬眼看向自己对面的男孩儿：“你想在这儿谈？”

“那你跟我回家！”

燐一下子拍桌而起，一把抓住雪男的手腕，转身就要往外走。而雪男只来得及用一只手把燐的便当盒扣住，夹在胳膊下面被一块儿带出了餐厅。

#

前阵子刚下过雨，外面的空气被洗得干干净净，连满天的晚霞都是透亮的红，抬眼望去一层一层越来越亮，直到夕阳在城市与天空交接的地方融成金黄色的一片。日已黄昏，逢魔时刻。撒旦之子·高阶恶魔奥村燐走在雪男前面，身后的影子拖得老长。

“你还记得吗？小时候我就是在这儿揍趴了那群欺负你的中学生。”燐在一个街角放慢了脚步，伸手指给雪男看。

“顺便磕碎了你的胳膊，害父亲帮你洗了一个月的澡。”雪男毫不留情地戳穿他。

“只有一个星期，好吗？”燐一点儿也不示弱，退后两步并排跟雪男走在一起，扭过头对他强调，“我恢复得比医生预计的快多了。”

“是啊，然后刚一痊愈又在班里跟同学打架，父亲只好带着我们俩一起挨家挨户地道歉。”

“还不是因为你眼镜被抢走了都不会还手，哥哥我当然只能替你出头了！”

雪男无声地笑了笑：“是，你总是喜欢自作主张地替我出头。”

“谁稀罕管你啊！我只是一看到你那副什么事都憋着不想说的表情就火大。”

“我们不一样，父亲对我们的期待也不一样。”

燐撇撇嘴：“我知道，那个时候其实老爹已经开始带你学习驱魔理论了对吧。明明你才那么小……”

“嫉妒？”

“切。”

“你应该嫉妒的，笨蛋哥哥。就是因为你太笨，所以父亲才先教了我。”

燐却毫不在意：“我有这个，”他扬了扬拳头，“你有这个，”他指了指脑袋。

“但我还有这个，”雪男把手枪抽出来，转了两圈然后重新插回腰侧的枪包，“以及我的格斗术比你那胡搅蛮缠的一通乱打厉害多了。”

“嘿嘿，所以啊，”燐却根本没有接着和雪男较劲，反倒拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，然后停下脚步，龇着牙冲他笑起来，“我还得努力赶上你才行！”

雪男不再接话了。他定定地看了看燐，然后一言不发地转过身接着向前走，只留给了燐一个背影。

时至今日，雪男发现自己愈发不能承受燐对他的“憧憬”。这份情感寄托太过沉重，本该只有最强大、最干净的灵魂才承担得起。而当雪男发现自己那些曾引以为傲的、可以在哥哥面前骄傲的资本——早慧、自律、冷静、严谨、年少有为——全都在撒旦之子青色的燐火面前不堪一击，甚至连他的灵魂都已经被恶魔划走了一半，燐对他的这份仰望，现如今只会让他觉得自己像个卑劣的骗子。

雪男当然也问过自己，究竟什么样的人才值得憧憬？像狮郎那样为一句承诺付出一生，还是像梅菲斯特那样永远像个全知全能的神一般睥睨众生？京都一役后，他还会想起为了守护家族和责任，背负着骂名念了一辈子经的胜吕达摩，为保护明王右眼一意孤行差点死掉的蝮，还有拼上性命也要压制住九尾狐的出云……总之不是自己。

甚至，他还会想到燐。自己那个除了笨一些，似乎无所不能的哥哥，却总能一次又一次地超乎他的想象。雪男低头看着手里的便当盒，哥哥甚至连做饭也这么好吃，起码比自己更值得令人仰望吧。

但梅菲斯特不值得，我讨厌粉色的小洋伞。雪男心想。

然后，这回轮到雪男在前面放慢了脚步。他转身等着落在后面的燐追上他，扬了扬手里的空盒子说：“这个，谢谢哥哥。”

燐说回家，就真的是回“家”。不是兄弟俩在正十字学园里那间双人宿舍，而是他俩一块儿生活了整整十五年的、狮郎的修道院。

夕阳已经沉下去了，此时只剩下最后一点天光从小教堂高高的玻璃窗外照进来。这里被重修过。在它被毁掉的那夜过后，梅菲斯特似乎又将它原封不动地恢复成了原来的样子。他俩都没有点灯，雪男摩梭着一排排被擦得光滑的坐席靠背向前走，再往前便是祭台。

那天夜里，狮郎就是倒在了这方祭台旁边。那时哥哥拖着长长的恶魔尾巴握着降魔剑，跪在地上只知道哭。是连夜赶回来的雪男一个人费尽了力气将狮郎和重伤的修士们安置好，并拿来药箱给大家包扎。燐在被处理伤口时一直一言不发，直到最后才静静地问了雪男一句：“你看到了吧，我的恶魔尾巴。”

他点点头，仔细地将燐脸上的伤口用药纱敷好。

“那你害怕我吗？”

“哥哥还是哥哥。”雪男微微仰头看着坐在桌子上的燐，不带任何悲喜地回答，“我会保护哥哥。”

其实他至今不能明白，那时的自己究竟哪里来的定力，可以在见过了那一夜之后依然心平气和地说出这些话。尤其是在看到了七窍流血的狮郎，并得知狮郎是因为燐的缘故心志动摇才被恶魔趁虚而入之后。但他从心底明白自己无论如何都无法责备燐，甚至当他在葬礼上看到燐站在狮郎墓前的背影时，他只想远远地逃开。哥哥连他的悲伤也像其他所有情绪一样浓烈，那悲伤几乎是有形的，压得雪男喘不过气来。

没有人能比雪男更理解燐对狮郎的愧疚与思念，也没有人比他更能读懂这种带着悔恨的缅怀。时间已经把他们二人治愈了大半，但每当有什么东西唤醒过去，比如此时此刻在童年的修道院，燐都会不由自主地露出和在狮郎墓前一模一样的落寞表情。

雪男看到燐站在教堂里的一侧，对着空空如也的告解室说了句：“我们回来了，老头子。”

雪男闭上了眼睛。

他以前并不常用那个小隔间，毕竟他不像燐一样总是不停地闯祸，需要被神父老爹揪过去忏悔。他对这间教堂更深的记忆是那一排排的坐席。小时候他第一次向神父发誓要变得更强、保护父亲和哥哥，便是坐在祭台的正前方，握着小小的银色十字架。他学习驱魔也是在教堂里开始的。入夜后的修道院空荡荡的，他坐在台下，狮郎站在祭台上为他讲课。从驱魔师的历史到精神，从理论到实践，狮郎不是个好的小学老师，小男孩儿一开始总是听得一知半解。有一次他俩还被夜里起床的燐撞见，神父只能编了个雪男闯了祸需要教育的借口搪塞过去，为此他还平白遭受了好一阵子哥哥的嘲笑。

从小乖巧懂事的雪男太少在燐面前出洋相了，因此燐总是一有机会就变本加厉地借题发挥。就连此时，幼稚的哥哥也见缝插针地迈进告解室的神父座，然后对雪男做了个“请”的手势，示意雪男也进到告解室来，好坐在隔壁房间向自己坦白从宽。

雪男翻了个白眼。

如果是在平时，雪男一定不会任由燐这样戏弄自己。但或许是故地重游让他懒得去计较太多，抑或是他原本就不知道该怎样面对燐的质问，不必面对面的话或许反倒会轻松一些，他最终还是迈步走了过去，在离哥哥一木板之隔的座位上坐了下来。

冷冷的月光从教堂窗户照了进来，祭台上的圣像在地面投下寂静的影子。还真是个适合告解的夜晚，雪男想。

他听见燐在隔壁开口，那家伙还煞有介事地先清了清嗓子：“咳，如果雪男有什么想直接交待的，可以先说给我听。”

“无可奉告。”

燐在隔壁深呼吸：“那我来问，你来答。”

“……”

“之前你在启明结社里，究竟遇到了什么？”

一上来就是这么难对付的问题。雪男有些烦躁，只能胡乱搪塞：“没什么。”

“老爹在上，你不能敷衍我。”

雪男心下火起，如果不敷衍你，难道要我就这样告诉你，我遇到了路西法，他还邀请我当他的手下？

燐见他不吭声，却也没有逼问，而是换了个问题：“净化明王的那天夜里，你遇到了谁？”

“藤堂。”

“他还活着？”

“算是吧。”

“还有呢？”

“什么？”

“你在京都时就状态不对，除了藤堂一定还发生了别的事。”

“哥哥竟然还能看出我的状况不对，我真是吃惊。”

燐比他想象的敏锐。雪男心想，恶魔之眼的事绝对不能让他知道。

“我可是你哥。少转移话题，你逛街时一点精神都没有，一定有什么事让你不开心。”

“私事。”

“呃……雪男恋爱了？”

“……”

“是诗惠美吗？”

听到这个名字，雪男心里那股无名火又一下子窜了出来。所以，哥哥这么大费周章，只是为了刺探心上人有没有被抢走？雪男攥了攥拳头。他隔着木板看不见燐的表情，反倒有些庆幸自己此时不用直接面对哥哥，否则他不能保证自己会不会厌烦得直接转身走人。

雪男深呼吸，想起了恶魔的那套理论——真是讽刺，他在圣堂的告解室里回想恶魔的忠告——他必须控制住诗惠美对自己的影响，即便她有可能是自己的欲|望本源，也不能在此时此刻因为她乱了方寸。

“与她无关。”

“唔。可是雪男有什么私事，是不能告诉我的吗？我可以帮你，真的。”

出乎意料地，燐的语气似乎并没有因为雪男的回答而雀跃，反倒又有些加深了担忧。更奇怪的是，雪男觉得自己竟然因为燐的反应奇妙地得到了安抚。

“哥哥照顾好自己，就是帮了我大忙了。”雪男今晚第一次用真正温和的语气回答道，“其实我在遇到藤堂时跟他打得很艰难。他比我们想象的要狡猾得多，我中了他的圈套，差点送命。这实在让我不甘心。”

雪男真假参半地说道。他自认为这个回答已经足够让人满意，而隔壁的燐看上去也被说服了：“早就知道他是个阴险的恶魔，雪男不必在意，你是最厉害的驱魔师，虽然比我差一点。”

被有所保留地夸奖了的年轻驱魔师笑了笑说：“是。”

“但一定不是因为这个。”

雪男猛地一惊。

燐的语气再次凌厉起来，步步紧逼着：“当时的雪男会和我们一起逛京都，却总是会在独自一人的时候魂不守舍。有时候你会望着某个地方发呆，我在不远处跟你打招呼你都看不见。”

“我说过了，因为我心情很坏——”

“可是你那时并不是不开心的样子，而是有些失魂落魄，还有些害怕。究竟出了什么事？”

“我只是打了败仗，担心再来一次的话我还是没办法保护大家。”雪男几乎是不耐烦地说。

燐的语气笃定：“我认识的雪男，绝不会因为一次败北就害怕成那个样子。”

雪男语气冰冷：“你根本不了解藤堂。”

“但我了解你！我认识的雪男，绝对不会害怕那样的家伙！”

雪男腾地站了起来：“你认识的雪男？哥哥又了解我什么？”不知是不是因为燐的语气太过理所当然，而今晚的雪男一直太过紧绷导致瞬间被戳到了某根神经，他的愤怒一下子被点燃了，并且这一次他再也没有耐心压抑自己，隔着木板则让他更快地丢掉了伪装。他质问另一边的人：“你真的了解我吗？哥哥从来都只知道想当然地揣测我的想法，自顾自地讲话，自顾自地因为我去打架，从小到大都是这样！”

“雪男，你——”

“但你真的知道我会为了什么害怕吗？”他被自己说得越发激动了起来，丝毫不给燐开口争辩的机会，“你知道我真正想要的是什么吗？我在你还在到处闯祸的时候就干掉过多少恶魔？有多少次在外勤任务里死里逃生？你知道我的软肋在哪里吗？哥哥每次都只会由着自己的脾气胡作非为，你什么时候真的在意过我会不会开心难过？”

“那你就告诉我啊！”他能听见燐也站了起来，语气同样愤怒而急躁，“今天我们不正是来谈谈的吗？”

“我没什么要对哥哥说的！”

“那你今天为什么还要跟我过来呢！”刚才还在隔壁和雪男叫板的燐一下子冲了过来，一把揪住了雪男的领口，咬着牙冲弟弟大声喊着。

洁白的月光撒在地板上，两个人大声叫嚷的声音在空荡荡的教堂里久久回旋着，最后像尘埃一样落了下去。

雪男被揪住领口抵在告解室的墙壁上，自上而下地看着燐愤怒的眼睛。半晌，他张张嘴，几乎是悲哀地笑了一下，然后说：“对啊，我为什么要跟过来呢？”

燐呆了呆，紧咬的牙关和揪住雪男领口的右手不由自主地一块儿松了力道。他听雪男再次开口问了一遍，却不知道是在问谁：“为什么我总是要跟着你呢？”

“雪男……”

“为什么，我总是要跟着你呢？！”

突然之间，雪男几乎是怒吼着冲哥哥喊出了这句话，燐下意识地后退了一步，然后他呆呆地看着弟弟一点点地，蹭着墙壁坐回了椅子上，低下头，慢慢地用胳膊抱住了脑袋。

不一会儿，他仿佛听到了几声抽噎。

燐吓坏了。他不确定自己是不是把弟弟惹哭了，手足无措地说：“雪男，我——”

“每一次！”雪男猛地抬起头，眼眶通红，却带着哭腔咬牙切齿地冲燐吼着，“每一次，明明是你口口声声说要追赶我，但为什么每一次我才是跟在你后面的那个人呢？”他泛着水光的眼睛在月光下显得无比锐利，却又那么脆弱，“你战胜了明王，打败了阿玛依蒙，获得了所有人的认可，甚至学会了驾驭恶魔之火。可我呢！”他不管不顾地冲哥哥喊着，“我失去了父亲，成了恶魔的手下败将，连启明结社里那么愚蠢的怪物都差点让我送命，这样的你，凭什么还要一遍又一遍地，对这样的我说‘我要追赶你’呢？！

“哥哥不觉得讽刺吗，这样的我，究竟有什么值得你憧憬的？你追赶的真的是我吗？！”

雪男像是要把这些年来所有的难过与委屈都发泄出来一般，一边抽噎着，一边艰难地把哭泣中破碎的词语拼成句子：“我不甘心，好不甘心。我才是想要得到认可的那一个啊！我才是想要追上哥哥、想要变强、想要强大到能够站在哥哥和父亲身边的那一个啊！”

燐一言不发。他从一开始被吓得动弹不得，到后来一边被雪男吼着，一边一点点地放松了下来。当雪男吼完最后一句话，燐轻轻地在弟弟面前蹲了下来。他抓住雪男的肩膀，强迫他看着自己。

燐一瞬不瞬地看着弟弟的眼睛：“雪男，那你讨厌我吗？”

没有回答。雪男错开目光，依然在吸着鼻子努力平复呼吸。

燐只好凑上前去，双手捧起雪男的脑袋，像小时候那样用额头抵住他的额头，又问了一遍：“雪男讨厌我吗？”

依然没有回答，但这次弟弟带泪的目光没有躲闪。

于是燐揽住雪男的肩膀，一下子将他拉进了怀里。他笨拙地踮脚蹲在地上，胳膊环着雪男的肩背，将他的脑袋抵在自己的肩窝。雪男还在小声地抽泣，他可以感受到弟弟的泪水顺着自己的脖子流了下去。然后他就像在安慰小时候的爱哭鬼雪男那样，轻轻地一下一下抚着弟弟的背。他说：“我喜欢雪男。全世界除了老爹，我最喜欢雪男。”

怀里的弟弟仿佛僵住了。

燐接着说：“你口中那么厉害的我，最喜欢、最憧憬、你口中那么糟糕的雪男。”

#

每年的暑假或许是可以治愈一切的。

被越来越难的驱魔课程折磨得几近崩溃的驱魔师们个个都准备疯玩一场，而在那天晚上趴在哥哥肩头哭了有一个世纪那么久的奥村老师，总算在此时找回了一点老师的威严，强硬地要求大家必须先完成放假前最后的考核才行。

他一直有些羞于面对燐。

或许是长久以来自己已经习惯在哥哥面前做出家长的样子，偶尔得到哥哥的安慰却反倒觉得分外难堪。尤其是那个不知道适可而止的家伙还在事后一而再再而三地笑话自己，自从那天之后，每当雪男再次独自一人陷入沉思，燐都会突然凑到他跟前，张开双臂用夸张地语气和表情说：“来吧！如果雪男想哭的话，就到哥哥的怀里来吧！”

这可真是太欠揍了。

他其实是想找个机会好好回应燐的问题的。

尽管他一定说不出口“我也喜欢哥哥”这样的话，但他至少能够坦然地说出，我不讨厌你。时至今日，雪男已经能够区分得出“嫉妒”和“讨厌”之间的区别了，而他对哥哥也绝不仅仅只是嫉妒而已。 

那是混合着钦佩、羡慕和嫉妒，以及连他自己都未曾察觉过的怜悯的复杂情感，再加上对比之下的不甘与自卑，杂糅成了一种蛊惑人心的、类似“恨意”的东西。

可是现如今当他将自己的心剖开来看，那里其实找不到恨。最多的依然是对战胜自我与孤独、头也不回地勇往直前、从不怀疑自己的哥哥的钦羡。那是他永远都做不到的洒脱与强大，雪男也曾因此饱受折磨。他十几年来的人生一直在被各种各样的人推着走，最先是哥哥，然后是父亲，如今又是恶魔。他甚至不曾为了自己的意愿活过。而这一点，恰恰是他“弱小”的最大证明。

雪男惧怕弱小，而愤怒往往来源于恐惧。

但他今后再也不会将愤怒的矛头对准哥哥了，毕竟哥哥是个什么都不知道的笨蛋。

暂时放下心结一身轻松的雪男此时正陪班里的学生们走在盛夏夜晚的滨河小道上，享受考完试的轻松时光。放假前最终的考核，说是考核，其实也只是为了让大家恢复精神的游戏，前阵子接二连三的意外事件早就远远超过了他们这个阶段的考核大纲，雪男一点儿也不想当个恶魔老师。

不过，真正的恶魔对雪男的考验还没有结束。他依然解不开自己的单眼之谜。

或许自己对“欲望”的猜测是错的，或许它根本和诗惠美无关。雪男觉得自己甚至常常想不起她，而每次想到她时跳进脑子里的画面一定有哥哥在场。

思路再次遇上了死胡同。雪男拿着燐硬塞给他的苹果糖走在最后面，漫不经心地啃着。夏夜的河风凉凉的，舒服极了，吹得人一点儿也不想回到正十字学园那个狭小闷热还没有空调的宿舍。燐看上去也玩得很开心，他在前面和龙士、子猫丸边走边打闹着，诗惠美和出云跟在后面。少女一直不住地探头在人群中寻找着燐，看上去非常想上前跟他一起玩耍。

雪男在心里叹气，即便他现在知道自己每次看到这女孩儿和哥哥走得近些时，心里的郁结不一定是因为“为了诗惠美争风吃醋”，有可能只是出于习惯性的和哥哥争强好胜也说不定，但他依然无法消除这股突如其来的烦躁情绪。

一不做二不休，雪男干脆走上前几步，试图用聊天的方式将诗惠美的注意力从哥哥身上挪开。

变故就是在这时发生的。

突然间雪男只觉得耳畔生风，下一秒，就听见女孩儿一声尖叫，雪男只见眼前一花，而他只来得及抓住了那个呼啸而来掳走了诗惠美的东西的衣角。

雪男瞬间被带飞到了半空。

是地之王，阿玛依蒙。瘦小的人类男孩儿模样的阿玛依蒙力气大得惊人，他一边飞一边向身后扭头看去，在看清雪男正咬着牙紧紧地拽住自己衣角的时候，饶有兴趣地说了声：“喔！”

然后恶魔抬起一脚，朝着雪男的肚子猛踹了上去。

饶是年轻的驱魔师反应再迅速，在那一瞬间也只来得及用咒语为自己做了一层微不足道的保护，便被一股山崩般的怪力猛推着狠狠砸向了地面，他确定自己五脏六腑都移了位。但就在他坠地之前的一瞬，他却撞上了一个怀抱。

燐接住了他。然后他愤怒的哥哥抓着降魔剑便跳上了半空，怒吼着让阿玛依蒙把诗惠美还回来。脾气古怪的地之王置若罔闻，见燐并不拔剑，便一个劲地摇晃着诗惠美，用他那平板漠然的声音挑衅说：“为什么要还给你，她早就已经是我的妻子了。”

燐和他在半空中战作一团，但却并不算激烈，过往行人甚至毫无危机感地聚在一起对着上方的二人指指点点。雪男不明白阿玛依蒙为什么突然之间又跑出来找哥哥打架，他只知道哥哥正在拼命压制对方，并且燐顾念着下方的人群，不敢像之前那样闹得太大伤到无辜的路人。雪男当机立断迅速联系修拉，并提醒她事态严重，赶紧搬救兵过来。

就在挂断电话的那一刻，雪男看到半空中的阿玛依蒙将燐狠狠地踹向了漆黑的河面，就像先前踹他一样。但此时再也没有人可以接住燐了，下一瞬间，他那没有拔剑根本不是地之王对手的哥哥便像炮弹一般被砸进了河里。但阿玛依蒙根本不给对手任何喘息的机会，折身俯冲进激飞的浪花一把掐住燐的脖子，把他一提而起，然后反手一个肘击又将燐砸向了岸边。

雪男拼命冲了过去，就像燐接住他一样堪堪接住了哥哥，刚刚被踹了一脚的雪男被撞得闷哼一声，随即被巨大的冲击力推得向后滑去，直到抵在了滨河道路的墙边。燐已经被揍得动弹不得，而阿玛依蒙速度快得惊人，再下一秒便已经闪到了燐和雪男的近前。恶魔左手搂着昏迷不醒的诗惠美，右手化掌为刀，带着死亡般的恶魔之力，直直地朝燐的咽喉劈了过来。

我就要失去他了。

那一刻雪男这样想着，但他的身体却先一步做出了反应，猛地往哥哥的身侧一挡，把自己的后颈暴露在了阿玛依蒙的掌下。

就在这时，他的视野突然变成了燐火般的蓝色。

——恶魔之眼的唤醒机制，当雪男生命受到威胁的时候，他左眼里的燐火就会猛地燃烧起来。

但预料中的疼痛却并没有到来。雪男转过身，看到梅菲斯特在千钧一发之际掐住了阿玛依蒙的手腕，而在他们身后不远处站着神情玩味的安吉尔。

这位现任圣骑士在雪男泛着荧荧蓝光的视野中向他走来，盯着雪男跳动着燐火的左眼，彬彬有礼地对他说：“奥村先生，请跟我们走一趟。”

#

雪男记得自己上次进骑士团的审讯厅，还是因为哥哥。那时站在楼上旁听的自己颇有些恨铁不成钢的心情，看着被锁在水晶里的燐不住地腹诽着，怎么哥哥总是这样莽撞。但现如今风水轮流转轮到自己，才发觉被审判的滋味真不好受。

他并没有像燐当时那样暴走，所以只是被骑士团铐了起来，然后被用来锁住恶魔的魔法阵牢牢困在了大厅中央。

自己真的被当成恶魔对待了啊，雪男心想。但他出乎意料地一点也没有后悔自己当时做出的那个、被哥哥传染一般的莽撞的选择。我们果然是命中注定要做兄弟的。

他有些听不清三贤者在说些什么，听不见梅菲斯特和安吉尔以及修拉又在争执些什么。他还有些耳鸣，他的五脏六腑还拧在一起，疼得钻心，不知道肋骨有没有断掉，如果可能的话他真想在大厅里吐一口血出来。但一想到哥哥应该除了被打晕了过去，没有性命之忧，并且从始至终都没有拔剑，更不需要受到惩罚，雪男的心情变得平静多了。

但突然之间，他又听见审讯厅大门处传来一阵剧烈的骚动。

“给我让开！”是燐的声音在吼着。

雪男被铐得结实，无法扭过头去，也不能随意动弹，只听见一阵拳打脚踢的斗殴声，然后燐打破护卫的阻拦冲到了雪男前面，背对着弟弟，冲三贤者大喊着：“你们凭什么把雪男带到这里来！”

“他是恶魔。”

“吵死了！你们不是从一开始就说，出生时恶魔火焰全都在我身上吗，为什么会突然出现在他眼睛里？！”

安吉尔上前一步：“这也是我们要弄清楚的地方，究竟是他这么久以来都在隐瞒事实，还是——”

“不可能！雪男一定是被哪个恶魔陷害的！……是藤堂！一定是藤堂吧！”

修拉试着让他冷静：“燐，事情还在调查——”

“他们不是一直在调查吗！”燐并不买账，愤怒地冲修拉扭过头，雪男此时才看见了哥哥眼底的惊慌，“为什么不可能是他们当中的人对雪男做了什么——”

“奥村燐，这是骑士团的审讯厅，不允许你胡言乱语。”三贤者中的一位说道，然后吩咐护卫，“把他带下去，然后将奥村雪男锁进最强的魔法阵。”

高大的守卫们向圆厅中央逼近，燐背对着雪男后退一步，眼里燃烧着恶魔之火一般的愤怒。他拿过背上背着的降魔剑，刷地拔了出来，蓝色的燐火顷刻间燃遍了他的全身。然后他就像一头护崽的兽一般，在雪男身前张开双臂，用尽全身力气大喊着：

“我不准你们！碰我弟弟！”

燐冲着高高的审讯台扬起了降魔剑。而就在他要一剑劈下去的那一刻，却突然像被按下了开关，朝前扑倒了下去。

雪男呆呆地抬起头，看见上方的梅菲斯特悠哉地吹了吹手里的小针筒：“新款恶魔镇定剂，今天下午的新发明，先在这里做个实验，抱歉。”

最后当然是燐和雪男一起被关进了骑士团的牢房。

看着身边依然昏迷不醒的哥哥，雪男叹了口气。或许燐永远学不会在危急关头冷静地开动脑筋，永远都要这样自作主张地替自己出头打架，从小到大总是这样。

但这一次，雪男头一回没有觉得恼怒。他坐在骑士团昏暗的地牢里，看着一旁哥哥安静的睡颜，轻轻地扬起了嘴角。

牢里没有窗户，只有走廊里昏黄的光线照着狭小的牢房。雪男借着微弱的光线仔细查看了一遍哥哥身上的伤，如果他判断无误的话，在毫无还手之力地被地之王暴揍了一通之后，哥哥依然以顽强的恢复力，将身上的伤自愈了七七八八。

于是雪男放心地和燐并排躺了下去。他现在依然浑身都疼，一点儿也不想动弹。很明显自己并没有哥哥那样恐怖的恢复能力，雪男心想，所以自己不可能是恶魔。

但当他侧过头去，再次看到身旁的燐时，却突然觉得是不是恶魔其实也并不重要。自己的恶魔哥哥，有一颗天使一样的心。

然后，鬼使神差地，雪男把脑袋凑了过去，用自己的嘴唇轻轻地在燐的唇上碰了一下。

下一秒，年轻的驱魔师在牢里猛地弹坐了起来。

雪男在那一瞬间仿佛失去了思考的能力。

黑暗大口吞咽着他的喘息和心跳。燐睡得一脸事不关己，雪男捂住了嘴巴。

他对他身体里的恶魔说，你给我死出来。

#

雪男与尖耳朵的恶魔谈了第二次。而这一次，他终于搞清楚了自己的毛病出在哪里。

作为一名成熟的驱魔师，雪男非常清楚，世间的恶魔往往都是让人避之不及的危险分子，他们会蛊惑人心、诱人堕落，而强大的驱魔师是光明与正义的化身，可以战胜恶魔。

但是，如果对方既是一个恶魔，又是一名驱魔师呢？

——当然是趁他还没醒过来，紧紧地把他抱在怀里啊！

FIN


End file.
